


Sticky Sweet

by Fangirl_on_a_bicycle



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lactation Kink, Oral Fixation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle/pseuds/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a very vivid dream, and woke up with about half of this imagined in my head. Once I got past being embarrassed, I had to write it. </p><p>Peridot and Amethyst eat ice cream on the beach. Peridot finds out about human breastfeeding and can't stop thinking about it and already has an oral fixation anyway. Lucky for her, her girlfriend can shape-shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Sweet

It was a hot sunny day in Beach City, and Amethyst and Peridot were sitting on a bench at the edge of the boardwalk, each with an ice cream cone.

Peridot still wasn't sure she liked food, but ice cream was just frozen liquid, so it was easier to deal with. Besides, Amethyst always ate her cone for her. Usually she also watched Peridot lick the last drips of melted sweetness from the cone, and Peridot still wasn't sure which of them enjoyed that more, but it often ended in sticky kisses and everything that came after.

The beach was crowded, and both of them sat watching the people and the waves while savoring their treat.

There was a group of humans on a blanket under a large umbrella nearby that included a small new human--a baby. The baby started making a truly terrible sound, and the adult woman held the baby in her arms, then pulled up part of her swimsuit top. The baby was immediately silent, sucking on the woman's nipple.

Peridot didn’t even realize she hadn’t looked away until Amethyst elbowed her in the side and hissed, “Dude, don't stare.”

“What is she doing?” Peridot whispered back. “We do that! Why is she doing that with a baby?!”

“I’ll tell you on the way back to the temple.” Amethyst stood up and grabbed Peridot’s spare hand and pulled her onto the boardwalk. Peridot struggled to keep up while licking up the melted ice cream that had threatened to dribble down her arm when she'd been distracted.

Once they were away from the crowds, Amethyst started talking.

“Y'know how humans have to eat? Like, they do it because they like it too, but they have to eat or they'll die.”

“Yes.” Steven seemed to eat all the time.

“After human women give birth,” Peridot made a face, she'd had that explained to her once by Pearl, and had never wanted to think about that conversation again, “Their boobs make a food for babies, and it's liquid. It’s...honestly, it's a lot like the milk in the fridge at home. I mean, that's milk from cows instead of people, but it's the same idea.”

“Like Steven puts in his cereal?”

“Yeah, and like what ice cream is made of.”

Peridot looked askance at what was left of her ice cream. “This is made from cow’s milk?! From their breasts?”

“Yeah, basically, you didn't know that? Sorry, I hope you're not all grossed out now.”

Peridot licked her lips. “Does human milk taste good?”

“I dunno. But I mean, ice cream also has sugar and flavorings and stuff. You almost done with yours?” They climbed the stairs to the temple and walked through Steven’s room past the warp pad to the door with the star, which opened to Amethyst’s room.

“Almost. But does it feel good when babies suck on human breasts? It feels good when we do it.” Using their mouths to suck and lick each other and finding out which parts felt best had been one of Peridot’s favorite discoveries about Earth. She loved almost nothing better than using her mouth on Amethyst. Just thinking about it was making her a little aroused. And they were alone in Amethyst’s room now.

“No idea. If you really want I can ask Vidalia, she's had two kids. Anyway, I wanna watch you with the last of that cone.”

And if Peridot was a little more enthusiastic about licking her cone, or spent a little more time than usual paying attention to Amethyst’s breasts not long after, or came harder and noisier than usual with her mouth on one of Amethyst’s nipples and most of Amethyst’s hand up Peridot’s cunt...well, Amethyst didn't say anything.

But Peridot couldn't stop thinking about it. She already loved sucking on Amethyst's breasts, but what if something liquid and sweet came out of them too? Back at the barn that night she anxiously waited for Lapis to leave and find a place to stargaze, then searched for more information on her tablet. She found a lot of humans arguing over whether and where and for how long human women should breastfeed their babies, but also descriptions of how human milk tasted sweeter than cow’s milk, and forums of people talking about whether they’d tasted it and when.

Eventually she happened upon some videos that she recognized as pornography. In one, a woman with breasts as big and heavy as Amethyst's leaned over another woman who was lying down, and squeezed her nipples so that she dripped milk into the other woman's mouth. In another, a woman squirted milk in the face of a man who was fucking her. She watched them in fascination, uncomfortable but unable to look away, until she moved her clothes aside to touch herself, already soaking wet. She came faster than she ever had, cheeks burning with arousal and shame. It was all just so...human. Organic. It was gross, and she wanted it more than anything. Peridot absentmindedly sucked on the fingers she'd just used to masturbate, tasting herself, and wished it was sweet.

A few days later and she’d taken to furtive masturbating at least once a day, whenever Lapis was out of the barn or otherwise occupied. She also bought cow’s milk at the store in town but it wasn't sweet enough, so she bought pints of vanilla ice cream instead, letting them melt before dipping in her fingers and sucking on them, then just drinking it from the carton, hiding them once they were empty.

Peridot could tell Lapis knew something was going on, but Peridot would rather be shattered then confess what. So she just avoided Lapis and her questioning looks as much as possible. When Amethyst sent Peridot a text inviting her to the temple (“Everyone’s gone and I'm bored, come over”), she was relieved just to be away from Lapis’s eyes. Plus Amethyst might want to have sex, and maybe that would make her less obsessed.

When Peridot stepped off the warp pad, Amethyst was sitting on the couch reading a novel, wearing a big sweatshirt zipped all the way up. She looked uncomfortable in a way Peridot had never seen, fidgeting with the zipper pull and blushing as she put the book down and walked over to Peridot.

Amethyst kissed her and then stepped back, shuffling her feet and not making eye contact. “Hey P-dot.”

“Amethyst, are you feeling alright?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. But, um, I have something I wanna show you. In my room.”

“Okay.” She followed Amethyst into the mess of her room, over to the pile of blankets and pillows where they tended to fool around and sometimes nap. Which meant she had indeed been invited over for sex and/or sleeping, which was perfectly fine. But then why was Amethyst so nervous?

Amethyst lay down on her side and pat the blanket next to her. Peridot joined her and Amethyst kissed her, and soon they were enthusiastically making out, just like they’d done dozens of times by now. Amethyst rolled them both over so she was on top. But when Peridot tried to slip her hand under the sweatshirt, Amethyst grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

Peridot suppressed the urge to whine with frustration. “Do you not want me to touch you there?”

Amethyst’s face was flushed. “Wanna see what I wanted to show you?”

“I want to see anything you want to show me.”

Amethyst smiled at that and kissed her gem, which always made her a little shivery in a good way. It was just so intimate.

“You’re the best, Peri.” Amethyst sat up a little and unzipped the sweatshirt, sliding it off her arms and putting it aside. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath but her leggings, and….her breasts seemed even bigger than usual. Fuller and heavier. Her nipples were dark and big.

Peridot was glad she didn’t need to breathe, because she suddenly couldn’t. Amethyst had the most wicked smile Peridot had ever seen, which quite frankly was saying something.

“Well?”

“Did, did you, what did you--”

Amethyst shrugged. “I might have looked up some stuff. And, y’know, I can shape-shift.”

“But how did you know?”

“You’re not exactly subtle. Also Lapis texted me to complain about the empty ice cream cartons and how often you were wanking. I don’t think she put it together but considering our day at the beach, I did.”

Peridot blinked up at her for several seconds in disbelief. Then she reached up towards Amethyst, who leaned over on her hands and knees so a breast was within reach of Peridot’s mouth.

Peridot had loved sucking on and groping Amethyst’s breasts from the first time she’d tried it. The fullness and softness of them, the sensation of Amethyst’s nipples getting tight and hard in Peridot’s mouth, the way it made Amethyst swear and gasp until she pushed Peridot’s hand (or even better, her head) between her legs.

But now Peridot held a breast to her mouth and closed her lips around a nipple, and when she sucked, her mouth filled with a thin warm sweetness. It didn’t taste of vanilla and it wasn’t cold, but it was so much better than ice cream, because it came from Amethyst. Peridot groaned loudly through her nose and sucked harder, swallowing as fast as her mouth filled, barely aware of Amethyst cursing above her: “Oh my god Peri, oh _shit_ , nnnnnnguh.” Amethyst leaned on one arm and shoved her other hand into her own leggings. 

Peridot groped the other breast, gently squeezing the nipple, and it started to drip. She pulled away from the first breast just long enough to put her mouth on the other, drinking like she might poof without it. Every outbreath was a whimper broken up by swallowing. She was enveloped by Amethyst’s breasts and hair and hot breath and cursing and she was so aroused it hurt.

Peridot looked up to see Amethyst watching her, panting and whimpering with half-closed eyes. Peridot pushed Amethyst’s breasts together with both hands and squeezed the nipples towards her, dribbling into her open mouth as she moaned.

Above her, Amethyst’s own curses and moans went up and up in pitch and volume, until the arm she was using to hold herself up started shaking, and she came, groaning, squirting milk onto Peridot’s face and mouth and neck. As soon as she was done, she slid two of her fingers into Peridot’s mouth, mixing the saltiness with the sticky wet that was all over her. 

“Look at how messy you are. Gross little Peridot. Take off your leotard.” Peridot wiggled out of it as fast as she could, and Amethyst took her fingers out of Peridot’s mouth and pushed them in her cunt and then up the way Peridot liked, rubbing that spot that made her rock down hard onto Amethyst’s hand.

Peridot was still groping Amethyst’s tits, licking one nipple and then the other, gasping and rocking as Amethyst added another finger, slipping her thumb next to Peridot’s clit, until Peridot clamped down on Amethyst’s hand and she shouted with her face between Amethyst’s breasts, milk still dribbling onto her cheeks and into her hair, her pussy soaking Amethyst’s entire hand and wrist.

When Peridot stopped twitching Amethyst pulled her fingers out and lay down at Peridot’s side, exhausted and sweaty. Peridot stared at the ceiling, blinking.

“How do you feel?” Amethyst asked.

“Sticky,” replied Peridot.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If gems can sweat, spit, and cry (all things Peridot does with her default form); and can shape-shift digestive systems (as Amethyst does); or reproductive systems (as Rose Quartz did); they can probably make breast milk if they want to. 
> 
> The thing I find ironic about my writing this story, is that I haven't eaten cow's milk ice cream since, oh, 2004. I prefer coconut-based vegan ice creams. Especially salted caramel. 
> 
> Now that I've gotten this out of my system I can go back to writing Coffee and Beer. Whew.
> 
> (Did a bit of editing once I was properly awake, just to fix a dropped word and an unclear sentence.)


End file.
